Il vient ici tous les soirs
by Zorro La Tortue
Summary: J'ai quitté les miens depuis si longtemps, tout cela parce que je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux sans voir ton regard triste, entendre ta voix tremblante me demander : « et si je disparaissais demain, me chercherais tu … ». Je ne voulais pas te répondre


**Titre : Il vient ici tous les soirs**

**Disclaimer : **ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire je reste une tortue donc…..

**Genre : **euh…ben c'est censé être un one shot…

**Couple : **euh… v.v

**Note : **Alors ça va faire un an que je n'écris plus de fics et comme j'ai un peu la flemme de me remettre sur mon projet principal … ben je me déchire sur One Piece hiihi

**Note bis **: celle la je sais que personne va la lire mais bon c'est po rave…..comme je suis une ch'tite tortue qui a eu le courage de sortir de sa carapace pour publier, une petite review se serait po de trop (attaque zieux de tortue battue no jutsu).

**_  
_** Un banale bonhomme, c'est ce qui je suis devenu après que l'on ait tous accompli nos rêves. Parce que oui, finalement, on a réussi, on l'a fait.

Luffy est devenu le roi des pirates, quelque temps après avoir trouvé le fabuleux trésor de Gold D. Roger. Mais s'il y avait eu que cela. Je crois que ce qui nous a le plus étonné, c'est la lettre que l'on a retrouvé en même temps que le One Piece. Une lettre, la lettre d'adieu d'un père à un fils.

Qui aurait pu le croire, Luffy D. Monkey et Gold D. Roger (1)… ça nous a fait un de ses effets…

Surtout, lorsque Nami nous a dit qu'elle venait de terminer sa carte du monde. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Un jour elle s'est pointée et hop, elle est partie. Pas d'au revoir, pas de déballage de sentiments inutiles, juste un regard embué de larmes et un sourire réjoui. Et une petite phrase : « ma carte est finie, je rentre chez moi. Passez me voir à l'occasion. »

Et, les uns après les autres, ils sont tous partis. Chopper, pour prouver au monde qu'il était parvenu à créer un vaccin stoppant toutes les maladies. Usopp, pour raconter ses exploits à son ancien équipage. Sandy, parce qu'il en avait marre de chercher un océan inexistant… Au final, il ne restait plus que Luffy et moi. Nous étions juste **_perdu seul à l'autre bout du monde._**

Et tous les deux, on a parcouru la planète, on a sillonné les mers, abordés des bateaux, accostés des villes, … et puis un jour Luffy m'a souri en me disant qu'il commençait à se lasser de ce petit tour du monde. Alors, il est reparti dans sa ville natale en prônant haut et fort qu'il était et resterait à jamais Luffy D. Monkey, le nouveau roi des pirates.

J'ai été déçu au début, même lui ne voulait plus se promener à travers l'océan, alors j'ai continué seul, **_j'ai tué le temps seconde après seconde,_** j'ai erré sans but parce que le mien je l'avais déjà atteint … sans but, jusqu'au jour où je suis tombé sur ce petit restaurant miteux … à partir de là **_je n'attendais plus rien du hasard_** puisque **_je savais qu'il venait ici tous les soirs._**

Qui aurait pu croire qu'après tout ce temps, bientôt quinze ans je puisse le revoir ici … surtout dans un endroit aussi pourri. Bref, il était là, entrain de cuisiner un de ses plats dont il est le seul à avoir le secret comme si **_il dansait seul éphémère et léger_**. Une danse que j'avais mainte et mainte fois observé sur le pont du Vogue Merry … Comme toutes nos aventures peuvent me manquer … presque quinze ans sans aucunes nouvelles d'aucuns autres membres, à part Usopp. Le seul lien que j'ai réussi à conserver. Et il m'en raconte des belles, sur Nami qui vient d'avoir son deuxième enfant (je persiste à penser que son mari est un malade), ou Chopper qui s'occupe de Sakura. Mais sur lui aucune depuis plus de quinze ans, comme s'il voulait qu'on l'oublie, comme s'il n'avait fait pas parti de notre équipe de chocs … mais qu'importe parce que désormais **_J'oublie tout, mon passé, mes misères_** car **_il danse seul, seul._**

**_Et je trime toute la journée, oui je trime pour ne pas penser_**, à tous ce qui aurait pu se passer si ce jour là je t'avais répondu au lieu de me concentrer sur le départ de Chopper. Si j'avais eu le courage de répondre à ta question, au lieu de juste détourner le regard et soupirer … peut être qu'on aurait pas perdu autant de temps … j'ai mis une bonne quinzaine d'années avant de te retrouver … parce que même si tu l'ignores, depuis le jour de ton départ je te recherche … **_J'ai quitté les miens depuis si longtemps,_** tout cela parce que je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux sans voir ton regard triste, entendre ta voix tremblante me demander : « et si je disparaissais demain, me chercherais tu … ». Je ne voulais pas te répondre à l'époque, je n'avais pas de réponse à t'apporter mais désormais j'en ai une …

**_Quand la nuit vient, je m'enivre et j'attends,_** juste que tu apparaisses au travers de ton plan de travail et que tu me demandes de ta voix si monotone : « Ce sera quoi ce soir monsieur Tête de melon ? ». Pour que je puisse passer une commande d'un plat que je ne mangerais pas, parce que l'on ne mange pas un trésor aussi précieux. Juste pour que je puisse te voir à nouveau cuisiner. Même si **_je ne sais rien de ta vie_** d'aujourd'hui. Peut être es tu marié, as tu des enfants … **_c'est certainement mieux ansi_**, parce que j'aime bien notre nouvelle relation car **_il sourit souvent mais parle peu_** et **_ça suffit à me rendre heureux. _**Et qui sait peut être qu'un jour tu sauras que « oui, je te chercherais … »

1 : je me suis arrêtée à l'épisode 92, ce qui veut dire en gros après l'arrivée de Chopper. Donc, lorsque la tutrice de celui ci dit la volonté du D existe encore, moi je peux en déduire ce que je veux…. v.v

**Fin**

Et voulou voulou, ma mini fic est terminée … je sais que c'est pas top moumoute mais j'avais bien envie d'écrire sur Zoro et Sandy …


End file.
